Betrayal, Blood and Broken Hearts
by LilyVampire
Summary: OOC, ALOT. Hinata's a player, Naruto's a model kid. After Hinata sees Naruto for the very first time, she falls hard. Can their relationship survives the cruel world they live in? NaruxHina, Naruxothers, Hinaxothers, will contain lemons in later chapters


**_Betrayal, Blood and Broken Hearts_**

**Chapter 1: Hinata**

...**  
**

_''She walk in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies..''_

* * *

Fourteen year old Hinata run breathlessly down the street, her long blue hair spinning in the wind. "Miyoko-chan, wait for me!" Finally, she caught up with her blonde friend. "Geez Hina, you're soo slow," Miyoko laughed, her green eyes sparkling in the late-April's sun."Come on, let take a rest, we've been shopping for far too long." Hinata gladly dropped her bags and plopped on a first bench she saw. Relaxing in the sun, she heard Miyoko saying hi to someone. She was always a curious girl, so she opened her eyes, searching for an unknown person. She found one alright. He just happened to be the cutest guy ever.

Now, to tell the truth, Hinata never really fell in love before. Sure, she liked and dated lots of boys. But to her, they were just boys, they were disposable and replaceable. When they were gone, she cried a little, but didn't bother too much and found another one soon. How could she know the unknown cutie would be different? She couldn't.

"Hina? Hinaaa? Earth to Hinata!" Miyoko poked her since she didn't budge. Hinata finally looked at her with dreamy eyes. "What were you looking at, Hina? You were spacing out," she said worriedly. She has never seen her friend like this, but to tell the truth, she didn't see her much at all. "Say Miyo-chan, who was that?" Miyoko looked at her weirdly. Who was she talking about? Then it clicked. "Oh you mean Naruto? He's my classmate, and he's weird. Why are you asking Hina?" "Never mind, tell you later," Hinata called as she hopped off the bench and headed home.

"Naruto-kun, huh?" Hinata murmured softly to herself. She really liked the boy. It was like he had a sign above his head that har written 'I'm special' in big bold letters. Wondering how would it feel to run her hand through his blonde locks and hug him closely, she texted Miyoko.

**From: Hinata :3**

**To: Miyoko^^**

**Damn Miyo-chan, your classmate's a hottie!**

**Don't tell him though!**

She got a response soon after, and it made her snap out of her fantasies about kissing the blonde boy.

**From: Miyoko^^**

**To: Hinata :3**

**Hahah you're not serious, he's sooooo not!**

**And I'm sooo telling him!**

Hinata just smiled. Miyoko could talk all she wanted, she'll never see that Naruto again anyway. Remembering she had school next day, Hinata took a shower and went to bed. Hinata was always known for never mistaking when it came to relationships. True, many of her had been disasters, but at least she always knew there won't be a happily ever after. How could she know that boy would turn her world around? Of course she couldn't.

* * *

"Hina, hurry up, we have a bus to catch!" yelled a girl with short orange-brown hair. "I'm coming Michi. We're late because of you anyway!" Hinata yelled back as she run after her. They were running late for a town contest for elementary schools. Only two groups from each school competed, yet they all had to be there. Half an hour later they were being scolded for being late, but they were used to it. They were known as 'troublemaker-twins'. Pulling pranks on other people, always talking back, flirting with boys; that was Hi-Mi duo alright. As another boring and unsuccessful scolding ended, they run off to find their friends.

"Hi, look, it's Miyo!" Michi yelled and ran towards her blonde friend. Hinata wanted to follow, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Next to Miyo was the blonde boy from yesterday, and he, Miyo and Michi seemed like they were having an interesting conversation. Suddenly, all three of them looked her way, and so-called twin started to make her way towards her. "Hina, Naruto-chan wants to meet you. Come on, let go," Michi told her friend with a smile on her face. "No fucking way. I can't. I won't. No no no no no!" Hinata screamed as she ran away. Michi just looked after her weirdly and returned to two blondes.

Hinata was running out of breath. Naruto's friends were chasing her because he told them he wanted to meet her. She didn't know what has gotten into her, for she was never a really shy person. But look at her now, hiding under the stairs. Hopefully, they will leave soon. She wanted nothing more than that. Her phone started to ring and she answered it, relieved. Michi was calling her to tell her they were going home.

* * *

Home sweet home. Hinata has never been happier to be there. She quickly ran to her computer, and saw, surprised, that she had a new message from her latest ex. He was in 'really cute' category.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ummmm Hina sweetie?" Kyo called her girlfriend. "What's up honey?" "I think we should split up," Kyo said looking really guilty. "Huh? Why?" Hinata asked as tear threatened to fall. "It's... Not the same anymore. I don't think I still love you... I'm sorry." He looked at her apathetically. "Fine... whatever, jerk. You'll be sorry, you'll see," she said angrily as she walked away. She didn't want him to see her cry. "Hinata.."_

_**End of flashback**_

She opened the message, it said:

**Kyo'sYourDaddy says:**_ Say Hina sweetie, I miss you. Could we try again?_

She was shocked, to say at least. Not knowing if she should reply, she waited a bit longer, then typed back.

**LavenderGonePsycho says: **_I'm not sure Kyo, I think I still love you but you hurt me so much… I also met someone yesterday and he seemed really sweet… why do you want us to try again anyway?_

**Kyo'sYourDaddy says:**_ Hina love, I fucking miss you. I realized I don't want to be without you, isn't that enough? I believe I love you._

**LavenderGonePsycho says: **_I'm still not sure Kyo, but I guess we can try. Just don't break my heart again._

**Kyo'sYourDaddy says:**_ I won't, promise. Gotta run, love you._

**LavenderGonePsycho says: **_Love you too.._

**Kyo'sYourDaddy**_ signed off._

Hinata sighed and turned off the computer. She should be happy for being together with Kyo again, right? So why did she feel like something wasn't right? Was she making a mistake? But she did love him, didn't she?

Feeling overwhelmed with all those questions, she went to bed, yet she couldn't fall asleep. Michi was a life-saver. "Say Hina, how about going to movies tomorrow..?" was the first thing she said when Hinata answered her phone. "Sure, why not... Just don't bring NARUTO with you, okay?" "Of course I won't, love. Go to sleep now. Love you!" "Love you to…" Hinata said and hung up. She seemed to be saying 'I love you' a lot. Did she really mean it? Hinata didn't know anymore. She fell asleep thinking about a certain blonde-haired boy.

* * *

** So, this is the first chapter of BBB. Love it? Hate it? Please do tell. And yes I know it's short, but it's 11pm and I'm tired. Next one's gonna be longer, pinkey promise!  
**

**Also, I know my grammar kinda sucks, so please try to ignore it.**

**This plot is taken from real life, mine actually. If you keep reading you'll find out the story about my life for the past two years [ since May 08 ]. My friends keep telling me it's stupid to write everything here, where everyone can read it, but I think it's for the best. Maybe some other girl will learn something fom it. And I'm begging you, don't think of me as a slut/bitch or anything like that. I was pretty foolish when I was younger and I'm sorry for doing most of the things, I'd change it all. There is only one thing I'm sure about, and that would be my love for ''Naruto''. So please, bear with me, for I sound pretty fangirlish sometimes.  
**

**Now, rewiew and I just might send you some cookies!**

**Love, Lily.**


End file.
